


Home

by Nathymaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, BL, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SasuNaru - Freeform, Short, alternative universe, sns
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: "— Você está todo encharcado, Dobe! – Ele puxou rapidamente o guarda-chuva que trazia de modo a cobri-los. — Venha, vamos logo para sua casa.— Eu já estou em casa, Teme."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chuva de verão

Naruto lembra o cheiro do café, a sensação das gotas da primeira chuva de verão e atinge sua pele como pequenas agulhas afiadas. Havia mais, o burburinho de pessoas correndo para abrigar enquanto a intensidade dos pingos aumentava, ou ocultava seus pacientes que consumiam, ou o mesmo vazio responsável por usar o paradoxo ali em cima da ponte, com frio e encharcado até os ossos. _Ele_ aparece _,_ lembra de pensar, olhos azuis perdidos em um vasculharem ou ambiente - em uma cafeteria agora vazia - enquanto os cabelos ficam amarrados na testa em cachos úmidos e pesados, _ele_ promete _que aparece._ E o rapaz sabia ou o quanto promessas eram importantes, eram como fios de tecido, ligando-os, que não podiam ser quebrados.

\- Por favor, Sasuke ... - murmurou, orbes fixos no caminho de acesso à ponte. - Por favor, apareça.

Ele sabia que deveria ter sido ligado para confirmar a chegada. Sabia que Sasuke estava sob pressão infindável do último período na Universidade e transferência antecipada para o departamento de uma grande empresa. Sabia que era doloroso para ele voltar pela primeira vez para a cidade natal após perder os pais ainda mais tão recentemente. Naruto sabia, mas não conseguiu evitar a Ásia que subia a garganta ao pensar em passar outro ano sem vê-lo, sem o poder de os dedos em seus cabelos e abraçá-lo com tanta força até que possa usar seus corpos em um só.

Piscou para se afastar como gotas que informavam sua visão e pensavam sobre como deveria parecer uma figura patética: garoto de olhos ansiosos, ensopado pela chuva e tendo suas esperanças dilaceradas pelos ponteiros de relógio que executam em sua corrida indiferente aos sentimentos do garoto. Ele lembra pouco dos passos de bambus que, se afastar da ponte, faz algum ecoante de tênis na chapinharem nas ruas semialagadas. Desligue-se no tempo, faça chuva e faça barulho de cacos quebrados no próprio coração, de tudo.

Por isso, mal consigo acreditar nos seus olhos ao colidir contra um Sasuke muito irritado. Respingos do lama sujavam seu casaco composto e ele parecia ter sido corrigido atrás antes de quando uma tentativa de chamar falhou. Era tão bonito que Naruto podia cortar a pele se não tocasse agora.

\- Ficou surdo, Dobe ?! - resfolegou, mas não havia tempo para recuperar o ar, pois Naruto avançou e agarrou pela nuca um dos seus lábios em um beijo profundo que teve gosto de chuva e saudade. Algo entre uma risada e um solução estrangeira escapou dos seus lábios quando eles se separaram.

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta - mexer no seu ouvido, encontrar a cabeça no seu pescoço, ou colocar o cachecol pendurado entre eles e molhar os dois.

\- Você está todo encharcado, Dobe! - Ele puxou rapidamente o guarda-chuva que traz de modo a cobri-los. - Venha, vamos logo para sua casa.

Naruto riu, extasiado demais com a presença dele, por tudo o que é _real_ e não apenas um subproduto do seu desejo. Olhou fundo nos olhos escuros e disse:

\- Eu já estou em casa, Teme.


	2. Show

Sasuke se perguntou pela milésima vez por que sempre acabava concordando com os planos de Naruto por mais que soubesse como eles acabavam. Sair com ele era uma experiência nova e surpreendente, e, se fosse tão esperto quando dizia ser, há muito já teria escrito os perrengues sofridos e os enviado à Karin – agora Redatora-chefe de uma importante Editora – e apenas aguardado a fama ao tê-los publicado.

Por isso naquela noite, ao ouvir o loiro tagarelar incessantemente sobre os ingressos que havia ganhado em um sorteio na rádio e como eles definitivamente deveriam ir juntos, Sasuke pensou que algo do gênero estava por vir.

— Não – sentenciou, afundando-se em uma das poltronas e gemendo de satisfação ao sentir a coluna estralar. — Você não vai me convencer com isso de novo, Dobe. Não lembra da última vez? Aquela em que você tentou escalar uma das grades para ver melhor e acabou esbarrando no cabo de força e deixando todo o palco sem energia?

— Você tem que admitir que as estrelas que ficaram visíveis com isso eram bem mais bonitas que aquelas luzes artificiais. – Ele fez um beicinho e atravessou a sala até a poltrona da qual Sasuke estava determinado a não sair. Os dedos o ajudaram a despir o casaco e logo abriam os botões de sua blusa, infiltrando as mãos por baixo dela e desfazendo os nós de tensão acumulados com o trabalho no escritório. — Por favor, Teme, eu prometo que dessa vez vai ser diferente. Além disso, quando foi a última vez que saímos juntos? Você só trabalha, trabalha e trabalha. — Ele contornou a poltrona e passou as pernas ao lado das suas, sentando em seu colo. — Sinto sua falta.

O moreno engoliu em seco diante a visão desinibida a sua frente quanto a veracidade do que ele dizia. Um belo de um manipulardorzinho, era isso que ele era. Sasuke devia ter se mantido firme. Isso era o que uma pessoa forte faria. E, no entanto, o brilho implorativo presente naqueles olhos azuis acompanhados do massagear lento e deliberado em suas costas contribuíam fortemente para a derrubada peça por peça de suas defesas.

— Tudo bem. – Suspirou, sentindo os lábios dele roçarem seu pescoço e seguirem a linha da mandíbula até o canto da boca, onde pararam provocativamente. — Nós vamos a esse show idiota. – Naruto sorriu largo por ter ganhado – ele sempre ganhava – e o beijou com fervor. — Mas – interrompeu-o, segurando-lhe o rosto e erguendo o queixo naquele gesto arrogante que sempre o irritava. —, eu vou precisar de mais persuasão do que isso.

Os olhos azuis se acenderam com aquele brilho malicioso que lhe causava arrepios na espinha e Naruto se inclinou para si, as sobrancelhas erguidas em desafio.

— Como desejar, Vossa Majestade.

Sasuke não precisava ir a shows quando podia assistir à apresentações no conforto de sua casa e entre os lençóis macios de sua cama, pois se havia um espetáculo melhor do que o rosto de Naruto vermelho e seus lábios partidos a sussurrarem seu nome continuamente, ele desconhecia.


	3. Brasas

Para a surpresa de Sasuke, ele realmente estava gostando daquilo. Não havia multidões impacientes ou o brilho desorientador e estereoscópico, apenas o sussurro do vento cantando em harmonia com o vocalista em meio ao cheiro agradável da maresia acompanhado pelo estalar suave da madeira que queimava em uma alta fogueira ao redor da qual várias pessoas dançavam. Eles haviam retirado os sapatos e seus pés afundavam confortavelmente na areia pálida banhada pela Lua, as mãos estavam entrelaçadas e Sasuke sentia o coração flutuar no peito com a paz do momento.

Ele nunca cansaria de ter Naruto assim, sorrindo para ele enquanto acompanhava a letra em sua voz desafinada e ritmo errado, vê-lo se inclinar para si como se não pudesse aguentar por muito tempo a distância um do outro, sentir sobre os dedos o pulsar acelerado do seu coração batendo em sincronia com o seu próprio enquanto eles dançavam na praia, sem se importar com quem estivesse vendo. 

Era bom, era respirar, era o seu mundo, o seu lar.

Infiltrou os dedos em seus cabelos e o puxou para mais perto, até os rostos se alinharem e ele pudesse contar cada marquinha provocada pelo Sol em sua pele. Apesar de já estarem juntos há sete anos, Sasuke ainda o olhava com o mesmo fascínio deslumbrado de quem o vira pela primeira vez ao atravessar o campus úmido e triste, trazendo consigo o Sol em seus passos.

Tocou as bochechas cheias e as sentiu esquentar sob seus dedos. Sorriu com o conhecimento de que mesmo a essa altura e com todas as coisas vividas e compartilhadas, ele ainda era capaz de provocar aquelas reações nele. O momento era como uma bolha, apenas eles embalados pela melodia suave, isolados em seu próprio Sistema Solar. Sasuke se inclinou para beijá-lo, desejando sentir na língua o gosto único que Naruto possuía e perder-se nele até que nada mais restasse.

— Se eu soubesse que você agiria assim, teria insistido mais vezes antes. – Ele teve a audácia de rir.

— Se não está gostando, pode ir lá e assistir o seu show.

— Eu nunca disse isso – comentou sorrindo, os braços passando ao redor de Sasuke e puxando-o mais para si. Como o estabanado que era, o resultado não foi outro: Naruto tropeçou em um dos cocos abandonados na areia e trouxe Sasuke junto à ele para o chão. O Uchiha sufocou uma risada.

Haviam mantas espalhadas ao redor do fogo, deixadas para aqueles que desejassem se aconchegar. Eles deitaram em uma delas e se beijaram até que da fogueira só restassem as brasas, até que o coração de Sasuke as imitasse, passando de chamas vorazes a um crepitar seguro, lento e constante.

Observando os dedos de Naruto erguidos para o céu, onde traçava constelações e as nomeava, ele percebeu que estava mais do que feliz. Não importavam o desejo e a agitação da vida cotidiana, apenas a música a embalá-los, a voz animada e a mão entrelaçada junto às suas, para que o seu mundo estivesse completo.


	4. Paixonite

_ Era um típico dia chuvoso. Exceto que não havia chuva, apenas um amontoado de nuvens no céu outrora azul as quais traziam consigo um ar de desânimo e desesperança. Os estudantes perambulavam pelo campo com os olhos fixos no aglomerado cinzento, uma ameaças para os braços cheios de relatórios e cópias, andando rapidamente e certificando-se de que seus pertences mais frágeis estavam bem seguros em suas mochilas.  _

_ Sasuke ignorava o tagarelar incessante de Karin ao seu lado e batia o lápis no ritmo da música em seus fones enquanto olhava ao redor em busca de inspiração para a dissertação que deveria entregar no dia seguinte. Escorado no tronco frondoso da árvore localizada no meio do pátio, ele se considerava bem protegido contra a possível chuva - caso essa decidisse cair. _

_ Uma risada alta e entusiasmada quebrou o clima mórbido que se abatia sobre o lugar e o garoto imeditamente abandonou sua busca vaga para encontrar a origem de tal barulho. Quem ousaria expressar tanto contentamento em um dia como aquele? _

_ Nesse momento, ele o viu. Atravessando o pátio com uma lentidão deliberada, vestido em um casaco do laranja mais chamativo que Sasuke já havia visto na vida, a cabeça jogada para trás em uma risada genuína enquanto o ruivo ao seu lado apenas o observava como se tal comportamento fosse completamente comum. Havia um gorro cobrindo seus cabelos do qual diversos fios loiros e rebeldes escapavam, caindo em sua testa. Ele os afastou com impaciência e respondeu o amigo, sem prestar atenção devida aos seus arredores. _

_ Sasuke viu o que iria acontecer antes mesmo que acontecesse. Havia uma pedra em seu caminho - com toda a licença poética que se pode usar - e seus pés se encaminhavam exatamente em sua direção. Contou: 1, 2, 3, e logo o grunhido surpreso seguido de uns bem escolhidos palavrões tomaram o ar quando o loiro tropeçou e caiu bem em uma das poças d'água deixada pelo jardineiro ao irrigar a grama naquele dia. _

_ O amigo ruivo riu, de modo bem mais tímido e discreto, mas não parecia supreso com o ocorrido. Apertou bem os lábios para evitar o sorriso que os ameaçava tomar, mas ainda assim não conseguia impedir a sensação eufórica responsável por acelerar seus batimentos. Sensação essa intensificada por encontrar intensos e muito vivos olhos azuis lhe encarando de volta. Por um segundo, essa troca de olhares foi tudo que existiu. _

_ O garoto loiro ergueu-se com a ajuda do amigo, jogando parte da água que encharcava suas roupas nele, e os dois partiram, deixando para trás uma trilha de azul em meio ao cinza que logo afastaria toda a ameaça de tempestade. _

_ — Acho que alguém aqui está com uma paixonite. — Karin cantarolou, seguindo seu olhar. _

_ — Não seja boba — retrucou rispidamente. — Não tem a menor chance disso acontecer. _

_ — Engane-se o quanto quiser, está tudo escrito na sua cara. Ah, eu vou amar acompanhar isso. — bateu palmas, entusiasmada.  _

_ Apesar de sua afirmação, seus olhos não haviam deixado o local por onde o garoto havia desaparecido. _


	5. Atordoado

* * *

_ Eles estavam na biblioteca e deviam estar estudando para o teste do dia seguinte, porém, tudo o que o loiro fazia era passar os dedos pelo cabelo já arrepiado, descontando toda a sua frustração e usando-a para transformá-lo em uma bagunça digna de se tornar um verdadeiro ninho de pássaros. Sasuke assistia pelo visão periférica os olhos azuis tentatem se concentrar no livro aberto e falharem miseravelmente na tentativa de se concentrar. Manter-se parado por muito tempo parecia ser simplesmente um enorme desafio. Suprimiu um sorriso ao ouvir o batucar do lápis na mesa indicando a impaciência que logo romperia a barreira daquela tentativa fadada ao fracasso e apenas esperou. _

_ — Vai chamar a atenção da bibliotecária assim — não resistiu comentar ao perceber que o ruído persistia e tirava parte de sua atenção do próprio estudo. — Pode acabar se surpreendendo com o quanto ela consegue ser amável.  _

_ O sorriso reslavou os lábios cheios e convidativos do outro e ele se inclinou contra o encosto da cadeira, apoiando-a nas duas pernas traseiras, agarrando aquela pequena abertura como uma rota de fuga do tédio que lhe assolava no momento. _

_ — Você nunca fica surpreso, Uchiha? Atordoado? Assustado ou nervoso? — Naruto perguntou naquele tom provocativo de quando queria algo.  _

_ Sasuke registrou o uso do seu sobrenome e apenas afundou mais no livro que estava consultando. Àquela altura, eles já haviam passado da fase de desconhecidos ocasionais para companheiros que mantinham uma relação de mútua competitividade e não desgrudavam um do outro. _

_ — Nunca me aconteceu nada para que fosse necessário tal grau de espanto. Por quê? Interessado em tentar a sorte? — sorriu de canto, não resistindo a devolver a provocação.  _

_ — Um dia ainda vou fazer você ficar sem palavras — prometeu, os olhos brilhando. — E nesse dia, vou aproveitar cada segundo. _

E ele conseguiu. 

Sasuke acompanhou, atordoado, Naruto se ajoelhar na areia com o nascer do sol a lançar seus primeiros raios sobre a terra e puxar uma caixinha de veludo azul do bolso. Ele pigarreou, expressando todo o nervosismo elétrico que sempre admirara, enquanto tudo que Sasuke pôde fazer foi assistir boquiaberto, enquanto a multidão assobiava e se reunia ao seu redor.

— Sasuke – começou, olhos azuis a lhe fitarem com toda a sinceridade e amor cultivado pelos anos. — Prometo sempre estar ao seu lado, mesmo em seu pior humor ranzinza, ser o seu amigo e companheiro, ser a sua casa tal qual você é minha. Você gostaria de se casar comigo?

E em meio a multidão que gritava excitada e a música tocando ao longe, Sasuke caminhou até ele lentamente para responder. Uma palavra, uma única palavra que continha muito mais que apenas três letras em seu íntimo. Uma palavra que mudaria sua vida para sempre, que lhe permitiria ter a felicidade nos braços todas as noites e acordar com seus beijos todas as manhãs. A mesma felicidade que permanecia quente e acolhedora mesmo diante a mais terrível das tempestades. Uma felicidade atordoante que meras três letras tentavam expressar tudo o que sentia naquele momento.

_ —  _ Sim.


	6. Música

A semana que antecedeu a cerimônia foi a mais longa da sua vida.

Se Sasuke soubesse que aceitar o pedido fosse cumular na juntada de sua mãe com uma entusiasmada Kushina, ele não teria aceitado. As duas eram praticamente uma força da natureza e ai de quem sequer pensasse em contrariá-las. Por um lado, isso era bom, com elas cuidando de todos os detalhes, sobrava-lhe tempo para colocar seus deveres para com a empresa em dia e adiantar o serviço a ser feito antes que retirasse sua licença; por outro, ele temia absurdamente pelo resultado.

Outro dia mesmo chegara em casa apenas para entreouvir a conversa animada de Naruto com a mãe sobre como todos os convidados deveriam vir vestidos como Sith e ele entraria no altar como o Darth Vader, muito embora esse papel coubesse melhor a Sasuke se ele aceitasse (ele nunca aceitaria). Felizmente havia chegado bem a tempo de impedir.

Quando o dia chegou, Sasuke estava nervoso, mais que isso, a ansiedade carcomia seu peito enquanto inspecionava a bela decoração do local. Tirando o entusiasmo para coisas grandiosas, ele precisava admitir que elas haviam feito um trabalho de primeira. Jarros com girassóis se encontravam em todas as mesas e o arco do altar era feito de rosas brancas cujas pétalas se encontravam espalhadas pelo tapete vermelho pelo qual ele caminhava agora. Engoliu em seco ao notar o rosto de todos os convidados voltados para si e se posicionou em seu lugar para esperar Naruto, torcendo para que uma vez na vida o Dobe chegasse na hora.

Ele se atrasou.

Quando a marcha imperial começou a tocar, tudo o que Sasuke pôde fazer foi soltar um suspiro de desistência. Ele devia saber que a teimosia de Naruto ganharia no final. No entanto, assim que o viu caminhar pelo tapete vermelho em um terno branco bem cortado, todo bochechas rubras e sorriso brilhante, qualquer outro detalhe, até mesmo qualquer outro pensamento, desapareceu por completo de sua mente.

Tudo que estava em foco era ele.

Naruto.

Caminhando até si com o Sol as costas, tal qual o vira pela primeira vez, trazendo o calor e a alegria a sua vida. Olhos azuis brilhantes, o corpo praticamente vibrando de animação enquanto a distância entre eles diminuía até que cessasse por completo. Estendeu a mão para tomar a dele e sentiu o tremor ao entrelaçar-se à sua. Apertou os dedos mais forte em resposta, inclinando-se para sussurrar:

— Estaremos juntos nisso – prometeu.

— Até o fim – ele sussurrou de volta, o sorriso aumentando com a felicidade que pulsava em seu peito.

Nada podia ser mais perfeito do que aquele momento.

Nada, exceto os ínfimos segundo em que a aliança deslizava em seu dedo, e ele fazia o mesmo com Sasuke, quando seus olhos se encontraram e as últimas palavras do cerimonialista ecoavam por entre o campo.

— Eu os declaro agora unidos de corpo e alma por toda a vida! Pode beijar o noivo.

E eles se beijaram.

O primeiro beijo de sua nova vida.


	7. Longe

_ As malas estavam abertas no chão, convidativas e à espera das roupas jogadas de qualquer jeito na cama para preenchê-las. Saindo do banheiro enrolado apenas em uma toalha, Sasuke encontrou Naruto deitado em meio as peças como um gato manhoso implorando por carinho com seus persuasivos olhos azuis. Ele precisou segurar a vontade súbita de rir da cena. Embora só estivessem juntos há pouco mais de um ano, a visão de momentos como esse já o preenchia de saudade.  _

_ — Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que todas as malas estariam feitas antes que eu saísse do banho. _

_ O rosto bonito e bronzeado se torceu em uma careta, os lábios formando um bico inconformado. Talvez não um gato, mas uma criança grande e teimosa, Sasuke se corrigiu. _

_ — Não sabia que seu banho podia ser tão rápido — ele reclamou. — Admita, você se apressou de propósito só para poder falar isso, não foi? Aposto que ficou pensando na frase perfeita no chuveiro.  _

_ Sasuke tinha, mas não seria ele a confessar. _

_ — Talvez — alfinetou, vestindo a cueca e a calça as quais havia separado cuidadosamente no dia anterior. —, pena você não pode provar. _

_ — Temeee!  _

_ Naruto rolou de barriga, os pés balançando na beirada da cama enfiados em meias cor de laranja que combinavam com a bandana que segurava seus cabelos loiros longe dos olhos. Olhos esses que o lançavam um olhar feio de censura ao qual ele respondeu com uma risada, sabendo que iria irritá-lo ainda mais. Com a toalha jogada sobre os cabelos úmidos, ele parou para olhar a bagunça resultante da “ajuda” de Naruto. _

_ — Tem certeza que estava mesmo tentando? _

_ — Eu dobrei algumas, não está vendo? — ele respondeu, apontando para as camisas sociais enfiadas no fundo da mala. Sasuke nem sequer conseguia pensar na quantidade de amassados que encontraria nelas. — Se achou ruim, por que não faz melhor? _

_ — Isso é um desafio? _

_ — Só se não estiver assustado demais para aceitar. _

_ O Uchiha sorriu com superioridade. _

_ — Apenas observe. _

_ Com uma maestria invejável, ele começou a dobrar as peças e encaixá-las de forma impossível na mala que minutos atrás parecia pequena demais para tantas peças. Naruto o observou boquiaberto, xingando-se mentalmente por ter proposto aquilo. Era claro que Sasuke saberia fazer aquilo, onde estava a surpresa? Quando estava prestes a guardar a última calça, os braços de Naruto o agarraram por trás e o puxaram para a cama.  _

_ — Tem algo que eu possa te desafiar e você não fique bem fazendo? — o loiro perguntou, girando o corpo até estar por cima. Os olhos escuros dele o fitaram daquele modo afrontoso que tanto gostava.  _

_ — Prometo te avisar assim que descobrir — Sasuke zombou. _

_ Naruto se inclinou para a frente, os lábios encontrando os dele com uma necessidade urgente. Os dedos correram livres pela pele desnuda do torso, afundando nas curvas e depressões, no pico agudo que eram os ossinhos da clavícula e subindo em direção ao rosto até suas mãos estarem enroscadas em seus cabelos. As respirações de ambos estavam instáveis, todos aqueles toques, o modo como a boca dele parecia exigir a sua, causava em Sasuke um calafrio profundo de desejo. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, e mesmo sabendo era difícil parar. _

_ — Naruto — chamou, contendo um arfar ao senti-lo mordiscar seu pescoço provocativamente. — Espera, espera, para. — Sasuke o empurrou levemente e viu os olhos azuis o encararem confusos.  _

_ — Eu fiz algo errado? _

_ — Não — assegurou. — Mas precisamos conversar.  _

_ O fogo desejoso que antes queimava em seus olhos esfriou. Ele se afastou de Sasuke, sentando de costas de modo que ele não pudesse ver o seu rosto.  _

_ — O que temos para conversar? Você está indo para longe nesse estágio superimportante e eu vou ficar aqui. Não acha que merecemos ao menos uma última vez antes que você me esqueça completamente? _

_ — Então é isso que está te incomodando? — Naruto deu de ombros. Sasuke se ergueu e tocou suas costas expostas, os braços o trazendo para mais perto enquanto beijava a curva de seu pescoço. — Sabe que é completamente ridículo, não é? Acha mesmo que eu te esqueceria? Estamos juntos aqui e vamos continuar juntos quando eu for. Vão ser só alguns meses, e, quando você menos esperar, logo estarei voltando para te vencer novamente. _

_ — Você jura? — A cabeça dele se voltou para encará-lo, a dúvida e a vulnerabilidade se expondo por completo naquelas duas únicas palavras. _

_ Ele segurou o rosto bonito e esperançoso em suas mãos, perguntando-se mais uma vez como tivera tanta sorte na vida. _

_ — Acredite em mim, Naruto, é impossível esquecer você. Não importa quantos dias passem ou que distância nos separe, nem mesmo que me oferecessem uma montanha de tomates, ainda assim eu iria sempre escolher você. _

_ — Idiota — ele sorriu, as bochechas naquele tom quente de vermelho que Sasuke tanto gostava.  _

_ — Admita que você ama este idiota. _

_ — É claro que eu amo você, seu idiota. _

_ Naruto o puxou para mais um beijo e Sasuke enfim se permitiu relaxar em seus braços. Tudo ficaria bem, eles ficariam bem. _


End file.
